Love, it's cannon
by missCeilidh
Summary: The seaqul to MR BLFAC, the flock, which now includes Mel has moved on, and are now must find a place to stay, but will internal battles split them up once and for all? WARNING: FAX and MelxIggy. Formerly called, After the Fact. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Do I look like J.P? No. Am I J.P? No.**

**Author Note: Ok, this is the sequel to max ride BLFAC, It starts the morning after BLFAC left off. I'll try to continue getting a short chapter out every day, and I already have a plan for a third one if you guys like this. Please keep reviewing. Both positive and negative feedback is welcome, cuz I need to be told what I'm doing wrong if you want me to fix it. Ok, thanks for reading. I'll get on with the chappie now. **

**Total's POV**

That insufferable lot. They are sooo unappreciative of my genius. I can't believe they didn't like my idea of having Angel broadcast their thoughts into other people's heads. It was Fun! And now they're mad at me! Do they care that Angel did it, not me? No! They think it's all my fault. And they're mad at each other now too. In fact the only ones not fighting with each other are the couples (no, I'm not clueless enough to not pick up on those) Max and Fang, and Iggy and Mel. Let's see, Max is mad at Angel for all those bombs that she didn't know about that angel knew Iggy had, Iggy is mad at Fang because he found out where his bomb building supplies went (down the toilet after he found out about them, and wanted to suck up to max by getting rid of them), Fang is mad at Gazzy for borrowing his favorite CD and dropping it (he had thought that he was still borrowing it) Gazzy is mad at Mel because he heard her thoughts about his partner in crime Iggy. And Mel is mad at Nudge for what _she _is thinking about Iggy. And finally Nudge is mad at Iggy for what he was thinking about Mel. And they're all mad at me. But a little miffed at Angel, who knew everything already, and didn't tell anyone. They even made me eat Dog food. Ugh.

**Max's POV**

That darn dog. I'm so mad at him. He deserves that dog food. Did you realize that no one is mad at me? is that luck or what, but then again, I was thinking about fang and no one would be particularly upset about that any way, but I feel bad for Mel, Nudge, and Iggy. They are all pretty messed up. What I _think_ happened is that Gazzy is mad at Mel for distracting Iggy from bombs, Mel is mad at Nudge for liking Iggy, but doesn't want to admit it. Nudge is mad at Iggy for thinking about Mel (she's jealous). Iggy is mad at Nudge for liking him and being mean to Mel. So the only people who are happy here are Fang and I. And we're still pretty miffed about the thought swapping prank. Oh, well. I think we had better get going before we loose the morning. "Come on guys! Daylight's burning, and we're all arguing. That won't exactly get us anywhere." Grumbling, everyone put on their pack, and we all took off. Once in the air, all our moods lifted, Flying can to that to you, even Fang had a slight smile playing across his lips. Soon, we were all (with the exception of Fang, and Mel) laughing and joking around and the younger ones were doing flips and rolls, diving and soaring, seeing who could do the fanciest tricks. All of a sudden, no, not erasers, Mel flew up and joined the younger ones, showing them that trick of hers where she flies with her wings pulled in close to her body, and has much more maneuverability. She flew in loops so tight that I wouldn't have believed it possible if I hadn't seen it. They were all amazed (naturally) having never seen her fly before. Iggy kept pestering her to tell him what she had done. It had even impressed Nudge enough to leave her speechless, which is not something just anyone can do. "Whoa." She whispered. "Thanks" said Mel. "I can show you how to some time, if you like." Nudge opened her mouth, then shut it, and nodded. "Hey Max, where are we going?" asked Angel. "I think it would be a good idea to go into the Mountains, because the school's gone, and we can take off there without anyone noticing." "Ok, that sounds fun, but what about Dr.Martinez, and Ella? Are we going to invite them to come see us?" what was she thinking? They could be killed, even though the school and Itex had been destroyed, I wasn't exactly sure that there was no one out there that wanted us dead. "We'll see," "I bet that means no." said Gazzy, flying up beside his sister. "No, it means that I'm still thinking about it." I lied. There was no way in hell that my mom and sister could be put in that kind of danger, I wasn't going to stand for it. Gazzy rolled his eyes, and swooped down to fly beside Nudge. Angel followed. I flew upwards to fly next to Fang. His wings brushing mine on the down strokes. I looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back which was enough of a rarity in it's self, but then he said "So Max, what's up?" "Finally, he speaks!" I exclaimed in mock surprise. He rolled his eyes and smiled again he was on a role.

**Mel's POV**_ (later that evening)_

As we sat around the campfire, all stuffed full of Iggy's wonderful cooking, Iggy and I were babysitting, as Max and Fang had gone off into the woods for a "chat". I had a bet with Iggy that they were making out. He said they _were _just talking. _Pish_, they were _so_ making out, how could he be so clueless. Oh well, we weren't exactly doing the whole couple thing yet, either though. Maybe they were, maybe they weren't I couldn't be positive either way, but I would be when they got back. (insert evil laugh here)

Anyway, Iggy's head was in my lap, and I was smoothing his hair back from his face. He seemed to be happy leaving us at friends with benefits, rather than the whole couple thing, and even if I wanted something more, I wasn't about to risk ruining our friendship over it. sigh Just then, Max and Fang came back into the clearing we were spending the night in. Some of Max's lip gloss was smeared on Fang's face, and was that a hikey on her neck? "Ha! I told you! You so owe me five bucks, Pyro." I laughed triumphantly. "Max, _were_ you kissing?" asked Angel "Um… I guess you could say that…" She trailed off guiltily. "Darn it." Said Iggy. Fang grinned. "Iggy, I'm grinning" he said. Iggy groaned in defeat, and handed over the cash. I pocketed it, and Max glared accusingly at me I shrugged and offered to take first watch. Iggy took second. Max third, and Fang fourth. This was going to be a long night…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Hey guys, guess what? I don't own anything! (Except my OCs and plot)**

**Mel's POV**

That was a long night…

When on watch, I believe in a practical approach. Do not attempt to adhere to "mad eye's" strategy of CONSTANT VIGALANCE!!!! Look where he ended up. But instead, attempt to go on auto pilot , and scan the skies while your thought are a thousand miles away. It passes time so much more quickly, and you can be alerted to the presence of another individual / threat quickly enough to rouse the others and escape. Hopefully. Anyway, things were going just swimmingly (note sarcasm), until a harsh voice whispered into my ear "Turn around and you die." That sounded like Ari (**a/n: she only knows about him because she has read the MR books)**. I brought my fist up to punch him- and met air. I was so surprised, that I turned around and saw… "GAZZY! I'm gonna kill you!!!! Don't do that while I'm on watch!!!!!" I yelled, chasing after him. My yelling woke the others, and Max had to hold me down to stop me from actually carrying out my threat. Cuz I would have if she hadn't. After I had calmed down (which took a while), Iggy took over watch, and we all went to sleep. For some reason, having Iggy on watch comforted me more than anything. With him, I just felt safe, which was something that I rarely felt.

**Max's POV**

In the morning, when Fang woke me to take watch, I quickly got up, and took over. As I sat down, I began to think about my life. I had almost everything I had ever wanted, and I was happy. Itex was gone. The school had been destroyed, There would be no more babies ever kidnapped to be used in cruel scientific experiments, I had saved the world, found a friend, we had a new flock member, we were all still breathing, I had found my parents, and my mother was my favorite person in the world, I had a sister, and (best of all) I had Fang. Those were pretty much all of my dreams come true. But were the others as happy as I was? Did they desperately want to find their parents? And what should we do next? I had suggested the mountains and they all seemed happy with that, but what should we do when we get there? Buy a house and settle down? Well, even though that idea didn't suit me too well, the others seemed to like that idea last month, and I had promised. Well, I guess that was it. We're going to get a house in the mountains. Maybe Montana. I did not want to go back to Colorado, too many bad memories. With that, my mind was made up. We're going to Montana, people, so watch out!

"Hey guys, it's time to get up!!!" I said about two hours later, it was six thirty, and I wanted every one up. I got grumbles of five more minutes, from everyone except Fang and Angel. Fang was up, and digging out power bars and pop tarts like there was no tomorrow, and Angel was still unconscious. "Come on, Angel, wake up. It's time to go!" She still hadn't heard me, and was a looong way away from waking up. When Mel finally dragged herself upright, she walked over to Angel, and I, and blew a loud raspberry in her ear. Angel woke with a start, and began giggling. I looked at Mel, and asked "Where did that come from? You don't exactly seem to be one for blowing raspberries." She shrugged, and said "well, it always worked getting my cousin up, when he came over to visit." I smiled. "cool." After we finished our extremely wholesome and nutritious (note sarcasm) breakfast, I stood up to make an announcement. "Ok, guys, we're going to Montana. Fang thought a month ago that we needed a home, and I didn't agree then, but my exscuse is useless now, so we're going to buy a home in the mountains, in Montana." There were whoops from the younger ones, and I immediately felt guilty for what I was about to ask, but I had to before they got their hearts set on MT. "But before you guys get too excited, I really have to ask you all something." Fang glared at me as if he already knew what I was going to ask. "Do any of you really want to find your parents? As in, go looking for them, and …stay?" "No." that was Fang. "I don't want to, it would split up the flock, and that was bad enough for one time." "two, you're forgetting about me, and I obviously don't want to go back." That was Iggy. "Ok, two then." replied Fang. "Not me, mine are dead." Said Mel. That left Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy. "I'll go where ever Angel goes." Said Gazzy. "I'll stay, if they're horrible, it'll be better not knowing." Said Nudge, extremely seriously. "I want to stay." Angel said. I hugged all the little kids, as tight as I could. " I never really wanted to let you guys leave, but I would have if it would have made you happy." I said squeezing them extra tight. "Can't… breathe… lungs… crushed" gasped Gazzy. I let them go. "Come on guys, Montana awaits!" and we took off flying into the sky.

Once the others were out of earshot, Fang turned to me and said "I'll be expecting a proper thank you later, you know." I laughed and grinned. "You know how much I hate PDAs, so you'll be waiting till we can get Mel and Iggy to baby-sit again, and after what Gazzy did to Mel last night, I can't see that happening anytime soon." "I'll work on it." He said, flying off to find Iggy and blackmail him most likely. I shook my head and flew off to look for Mel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I **_**really really**_** wish I could say that I owned them, but I can't, it's all about you J.P.**

**Mel's POV**

There is no way in hell I'm baby-sitting them ever again. Grrr… Gazzy!!!!

He's… just…so… (gives up in frustration). I want to rip his head off. And the only thing stopping me from doing that is Iggy. I don't think he would appreciate having his partner in crime decapitated, and incapable of building bombs. Though Max might like _that._ You may think that I'm over reacting just a little, but after the "Ari" incident, he spied on me while I was swimming in the stream neer the cave we're spending the night in, and stole my shirt (I always swim in my underwear or a bathing suit, _**never**_ will I skinny-dip) so I had to come out in my jeans and bra, looking for my shirt, and normally that would have been ok, except for the fact that I'm not on the farm with only me and my aunt around for about a mile, but now a _boy_ (and no, I don't care that he's 8 years old, he's still a devious little bug- er maybe I shouldn't think that, Angel might get ideas) has stolen my shirt, and now the guy I like comes over, asks what's wrong, then before I can answer, he pats me on the shoulder, and realizes that I'm not wearing a top! How embarrassing is that? And then, to make matters worse, Angel comes along, and asks out loud why I'm not wearing a shirt. So I tell her that her booger (although I would rather say bugger) of a brother stole it while I was swimming. So Angel finds Gazzy, and tells him to give it back, but unfortunately, he's already burnt it on the fire Iggy was using for cooking! Just After that little episode, Max and Fang return, and Fang wolf whistles "I can see why you like her Iggy." He says so I smack him upside the head, and tell him to shut his trap, the perv. "So, what have you two been doing while we've gone?" Max says and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, then looks at Iggy who's already blushing from Fang's comment and turns an even brighter shade of red. I was seriously contemplating hitting Max on the back of the head as well. She _knew_ that we'd never do anything like that, especially here, but it would not be a good idea tick off our leader, and besides, she's supposed to be my best friend , "Absolutely nothing. Ask anyone. I went swimming, and that little…" I trailed off to regain my composure, "Sorry, I went swimming in that stream, and came back only to find that my shirt was missing so I looked around and Iggy came, then Angel, and we found out that Gazzy had taken it and burned it." "Gazzy, apologize, now! You too, Fang. Really you are a perv." "Sorry," he said "I just can't help it. All this melodrama in one place, someone has to poke fun. Besides, I've got you, and there's no competition, you know that right?" (collective Awww from the audience) "Thanks Fang, and I wasn't worried about competition, I was worried about you, from the way Iggy glared at you after that whistle. I think he's worried about competition. Now you, Gazzy." "Fine, I'm sorry." "And?" "And… I'll buy her a new shirt?" "Good. Is that ok with you Mel?" "Fine with me, apology accepted, but I'm not babysitting ever again." "Darn it." Fang muttered "I guess that means less alone time," he said looking at Max.

Later, as I sat wraped in my sleeping bag infront of the fire waiting for Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang to come back from getting food, and a new shirt for me, (Gazzy was going to pay for it, Iggy was going to make sure it was something I wouldn't hate, and Fang was going to stop them from buying bomb supplies) when Max sat down next to me. "look, I'm sorry for the comment earlier, it seemed funny at the time, but now it just seems mean, I know how much you like him, so I'm sorry. Forgive me?" "Sure, it's not really a big deal anyways. It's not like we're together or anything." "You know you want to…" she said in a singsong voice. I glared at her. "Not funny." She smiled knowingly. "He feels the same, you know." "No, I bet he doesn't." I said hopelessly "Ah, so you _do_ have feelings for him!" "Wait… what? I never said that!" "Ah, but you implied it, and that's the important thing." "No I didn't! Besides, how would you know what I implied anyways?" "So you did imply it, didn't you?" I glared at her, then looked away. Tonight was going to be even worse.

**Iggy's POV**

Ok, how on earth is a blind guy supposed to shop for a girl's shirt? So Fang took us into a store that he thought looked ok. He said there were hot girls going in and out so I assumed it was ok. He went over to the guys' side, and started looking around, while Total (he was pretending to be a blind leader dog again) lead me up to an assistant. "How may I help you?" she asked. "um, well, we're looking for a shirt for my… um… girlfriend. My little brother," I gestured at Gazzy "burned it while the rest of us were swimming. And as a punishment, he's buying her a new one. And I have to make sure she won't hate it." "Um, ok then… what kinds of shirts does she like? And what size is she?" "I'm pretty sure she's a medium, and she likes plain stuff, nothing fancy. Her favorite cloths colors are black, grey, and blue." "Ok, I don't think we have any black, but we do have blue and grey. Come on, they're this way." We walked to the left where there were several tables with shirts on them (or so Gazzy said) She handed one to me and said "It's grey, and plain. Quite pretty actually. And you'll need one of these to go with it." She said passing something else over to me. "They're supposed to be layered, but of coarse she probably knows that. Any way, how will you be paying for that?" "Ugh cash, actually, Gazzy, you have to pay, remember?" "Ok," we paid, and left, meeting Fang on the way out. As we flew back to the cave, I thought I heard Gazzy snickering. Hmm…wonder why. I soon found out, and wished I hadn't. "You let Gazzy buy me WHAT?!?!?!???" She yelled. "I can't believe you let him get Abercrombie! And the shirt is so preppy… it's hideous!!!" Max seemed to find that funny for some reason, and quickly turned her laugh into a hacking cough when I glared at her. "I didn't know you hated Abercrombie so much! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I want to live!!!!!" I yelled running across the campsite and hiding in the cave. That made her start laughing. "So… is it safe to come out now?" I asked in a pitiful voice. She laughed harder, which I took to mean yes. And I knew I had been forgiven.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** Ya know, sometimes I think I'd almost be worthwhile lying and saying that I actually DID own Max and the flock, just to see what they would do, but I'm not ****that**** desperate for a break in the monotony of a writer's life. It's all you, J.P.**

**Max's POV**

As I sat on watch, later that night, I spent most of the time thinking what a great couple Mel and Iggy would make, if they ever plucked up the courage to tell one another. It was sad really. Anyone could see that they were made for each other (both physically (not that way you pervs.) and metaphorically) Iggy the blind pyro, and Mel the cynic cellist. They were even dreaming about each other (well, Iggy was twitching and mumbling something about "don't touch her", and Mel was just drooling.) (Collective aww from the audience.)

It looked as if they would have been holding hands if they could have. Just then, Mel jerked awake, looking around wildly, then seeing that we (Iggy) were all ok, she dropped back to sleep. Out like a light, that girl could really sleep. If you wanted her to wake up, you had to shake her for a good five minutes or so, normally. Anyway…

**Fang's POV**

As soon as it was my turn for watch, and Max had gone to sleep, I silently woke Iggy, and motioned for him to follow me. when he stayed where he was, I remembered that he was blind (sometimes it's easy to forget with him) and whispered "I need to talk to you about Mel, let's go this way." He nodded, and followed. "Ok, I know that this may be moving to fast for your tastes, but you have to do something. If she doesn't think you care, she's going to forget about you, and come to regard you as either a brother, or too much of a heartbreak to even bother with." I said as soon as we were out of earshot from the camp.

"I…I just can't I'm not good enough for her. I'm a blind nobody. She deserves someone better, some one normal. With perfect vision, and a lifetime to take care of her. Someone handsome, and strong. Someone…someone perfect. I'm just a nobody and I don't deserve her." He replied looking miserable. "But she wants you, not some loser _human_. You're definitely not a nobody. Remember when you left the flock a while ago? We were falling apart. We just weren't the flock while you were gone. You can cook better than anyone. You have saved all of our buts on numerous occasions. And besides, I don't think she wants anyone to take care of her. She's strong enough to do that herself." I replied, hoping that he didn't think that I didn't mean them. Cuz I did.

"I don't know. What if she doesn't like me back? What will I do then? It's like your friend admits their un-dyeing love for you, and you only liked them as a friend? Then it would be all awkward." "She likes you back. She does. I'm positive." "Fine, I'll tell her tomorrow." "She'll like that." "I hope so.

**Mel's POV **_(the next day)_

Iggy seems so anxious today. I wonder why. He hasn't made a joke all day, and he won't tell me what's wrong. I won't press the issue. But I'm still worried. I can't help him, if I don't know what's wrong. Oh, well. If he wants to tell me, he will.

But today, we'll all been a little tense. I'm still wearing that…(shudders) shirt and cami he picked yesterday. It's got a horribly low front, which is why there's a cami I suppose. But it still makes me look weird, although Iggy doesn't care what I look like. I still wish I had my black shirt. sobs No, really. Right now we're still flying. South, southeast my internal compass tells me. But I don't know what state, exactly. The younger ones are still trying to get that wing trick that I taught them right. We're planning on landing in about an hour. And I've vollenteered to cook tonight. I know how to make really good "hobo pizza's". They're really good. I can eat about four of them. I wonder how many the others will eat. We've gotten lots of ingredients when we stopped for lunch. I think they'll be good. From what I've heard about Max's cooking, they won't be too disappointed.

_(after dinner)_

"Hey, can I show you something?" I looked up. Iggy was standing there holding out his hand to help me up. "Sure," I said, taking it and pulling myself up. He didn't let it go, so I left it there, and we walked off into the trees. A little ways into the trees, was a small rocky outcropping that jutted out beyond them, and opened up onto a large canyon that seemed to go on for miles and miles. "it's beautiful." I breathed. "Um, Mel, there's something I kinda need to tell you. It's really important." He said. I looked up, and met his eyes, and… the rock ledge groaned. "Mel," he said "I… well, I …Mel, I lov-" he was cut off when the rock ledge crumbled out from underneath us. We fell. I tried to spread my wings, but before they were out even half way, a falling chunk of rock hit one of them, and it crumpled. When I finally hit the ground, after a short eternity, it felt like my bones had been liquefied. I barely remember covering my head, before blackness crept around the corners of my vision. "I love you too, Iggy." I whispered before un-consciousness claimed me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. It's all J.P. I sound like a flyboy. But obviously I'm not. (insert maniacal (not mechanical) laughter)

**Mel's POV**

"Ugh." I groaned. Everything hurt. "Hey look guys I think she's waking up." said a voice from somewhere above me. I cracked open my eyes, and five tired, drawn faces looked down at me. There was one missing. "Iggy! Where is he?" I said panic in my voice. I tried to get up, but Max pushed me back down. "he's over there" she said nodding to my left. "What's wrong with him, why can't I see him? Is he ok?" "Well, I'm not going to lie to you, we're not sure. But he's breathing." I sighed in releafe, and tried to get up again. And again Max pushed me down. "You can't get up yet. You've just fallen about 45 ft." "45 feet is nothing. We can fly, remember?" "well, 45 feet is a lot when you're falling straight down, and you land on solid rock. And then are buried alive under a ton of falling rock"

"Oh." "Oh, is right. When we found you, you were almost dead." said Fang barely repressed anger evident in his voice. "How long have I been out?" I asked, managing to pull myself into a sitting position and leaning ageist a tree. "About a day and a half." whispered Gazzy, looking wide eyed. I paled. That was a seriously long time to be out. Especially for us. As we heal so much faster than ordinary people. "Oh." They kept looking at me.

"What?" I asked. "Um. There's something else." Max said. "tell me." I needed to know what was wrong. "Um, when you fell, your wing, well, it kinda broke, and if we didn't get it set, then well you would never be able to fly, like ever again. So we got Dr. Martinez, my mom, and she had to, well she had to shave all the feathers off of that part of your wing, so she could set the bone." I sat there in stunned silence. " It's not a big part, it'll only take a little while to re-grow, and your wing is mostly healed, but you won't be able to fly for a few weeks, probably." I gulped, almost starting to cry there and then. I don't cry. I haven't in years, but flying is life to us. I didn't know if I could stand it. I'd go insane. I flopped my right wing (the one that hurt the most) out, to see the damage, and sure enough, a (large) patch of feathers was missing. I buried my head in my arms. This was torture.

"I need to see Iggy." I said. "I need to know what's wrong with him. Where's Dr. Martinez?" "She's over with him now. He's got a head wound, and they always bleed a lot. So he looks pretty bad." Max said helping me stand up. I slowly made my way over to where she was crouched next to him. "Actually, he looks worse than he really is. He got hit in the back of the head by a falling chunk of rock, it seems, but nothing else is broken, and he's only got cuts and scratches other than that," she indicated his head "he's fine." "Yes, but what's going to happen to him? Will he be ok?" "Well, I'm no neurological expert, I'm a veterinarian. So, I really have no idea. But with a head injury like that, he's lucky not to be comatose right now."

**Author Note: Ohhh, cliffy. Who knows what's going to happen next????**

**-will Iggy die? Never knowing if his love is requited?**

**-Will he loose his memory? And forget all about Mel and the others?**

**-Will he ever even wake up???**

**Keep reading to find out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****Ok, I know I have to, even if I don't want to, so, here goes It's all J.P. and I own nothing.**

**Mel's POV**

"He's lucky not to be comatose right now."

I felt the blood drain from my face. "He- oh, no he's going to be ok, right? Right? He can't die. Not now! Not after…" "Mel, what happened? I've never seen you in such a state. You have to tell someone before you explode." that was Max. She patted my shoulder. "Come on, you have to tell someone, and what's with this 'not now'?" "Damn. This is my fault. I told him to tell her how he felt. So this whole thing is my fault." Fang said. I turned to Max "He told me that- that he- loved me," I hiccupped. "And we- we fell before I could- could tell him- that I loved him- back." I started to cry. That was only the third time I've cried in my entire life. When I found out how my parents had died, when My uncle Charlie died, and now. They tried to comfort me, but it wasn't really much use. I had been weak, and I knew it. I should have been stronger, but I just cracked under the strain of it all. First I had fallen almost fifty feet, then broken a wing, been knocked un conscious for a day and a half, found out that I wouldn't be able to fly for weeks, and then seen the only guy I could ever love half dead with a smashed in skull. Wouldn't you be stressed too?

**Gazzy's POV **_(before Mel wakes up)_

Oh. My. God. I couldn't believe what I had just done. When I had been so busy being mad at her for taking my best friend, they had both been falling fifty feet and almost died, then been left there for like two hours. Under a ton of rocks. And it was all my fault. _She's not so bad, really _I thought, as she lay there. _She looks sick, and frightened, like the rest of us. I shouldn't have been so hard on her. It's not like she's a bad person, She even forgave me for completely embarrassing her, without a thought. __**I've been the bad person.**_

**Iggy's POV **_(two days after Mel wakes up)_

Ow. Ow. Ow. Everything hurt. I feel like crap, and my head feels like I've been hit repeatedly with a baseball bat. I opened my eyes, like I always did, (not that it ever makes a difference) except that this time, it did!

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!????" I yelled and looked down. There were my hands. I could see my hands!!!! I could see!!!!!! I sat bolt upright. "Guys!!!! He's awake!!!" I looked up and saw the whole flock running towards me. I SAW the flock, I saw them!!!!

They all looked so different now. The last time I saw them, actually saw them, I was four years old. So were Max and Fang. "Am I dead?" I wondered aloud. "Of coarse not stupid," said Mel's voice. "Mel!" I hugged her. She was gorgeous. I had imagined her being pretty, but she wasn't just pretty, she looked amazing "What?" "Your alive!" "Of coarse stupid, you're the one we've all been worried about." I mock glared at Fang "Why didn't you tell me I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world?" "Wait, what? Iggy your eyes! They're not… they're way darker than I remember!" "Obviously, that's what I've been trying to tell you all!!!! I can see!!!!" "OH. MY. GOD. Iggy, how many fingers am I holding up?" asked Max. "Three, on your left hand." I replied Their faces all lit up in delight and amazement, and they all tried to hug me at the same time. (even Fang gasp) They only succeeded in knocking me over, and practically dog piling on me. Which really hurt. "Uh, guys could you get off of me? My head kills."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** MINE, ALL MINE!!!, or not, they're all J.P.'s**

**Author note: I wasn't really feeling very creative, so this is just a little filler chapter to get the next one started for tomorrow, besides I gave you all two chappies yesterday. **

**Dr. Martinez's POV**

That kid isn't just lucky to be awake, he's lucky to be alive. If he had fallen a few feet to the right, he would have been dashed ageist the rocks on the way down. He most likely would have broken his back, severing the notochord, and killing him. It happened in mountaineering accidents all the time. He's also lucky that he was blind before the fall, otherwise, he might have been blinded rather than having his sight restored by being hit like that in the medulla **(a/n: the medulla is also known as the brain stem, and controls involuntary actions like breathing, heart rate, eye sight, ect. It could actually happen, people have been blinded or had their sight restored by being hit on the back of the head hard enough, though I wouldn't recommend trying it.)**

As a parent, I've been lax, and I've missed out on my daughter's whole life. I already feel like the flock is sort of my responsibility. If something bad happens to them, it's because I didn't take them in, or do something to help. Well, I'm going to help them now, Max deserves a parent, or at least someone who cares, and now that their mission is complete, and they have saved the world, they all deserve a break.

**Nudge's POV**

It's hopeless!!! Mel and Iggy are officially together. I guess I'll just have to give up on him, now. It's one of those if I love him, I have to let him go moments. Oh, well. To bad, so sad for me, goody for him. Have fun with your _girlfriend_. (note sarcasm) Grrr…

It would be better to get on with my own life, and forgive both of them. I probably will eventually, but in the mean time, I think I'll make sure she's good enough for him. _This is going to be fun…_

**Mel's POV**

Well, we're officially together, and life is wonderful. Everything that's realistically possible, that I've ever wanted has happened. All of my dreams are coming true before my eyes. I've met the flock, I'm going with them, we're going to find a house, I've been "adopted" by them, and now have a "family", I can (or could) fly every day without worrying that someone would see. Best of all, I've met Iggy, the guy of my dreams, and I'm convinced, the only one for me. And we're together. The only way this could possibly get better, was if I could fly.

It's been decided that we're going to continue on to Montana, but as I can't fly, and Iggy gets tired easily, Dr. Martinez, is going to drive us, and Total to Livingston MT. where we've decided to stay. It seems like a nice enough place. And the laptop (yes, we still have that thing) says that there's a really nice, secluded cabin in the mountains nearby. Oh, goody five more days in a car with Total. (we have to drive back down to Arizona to pick up Ella, and pack up their house (they have decided to come with us, and Max seems happy about that) I like Dr. Martinez, she seems to be the motherly type, but at the same time, she reminds me of Aunt Rita.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, it's all J.P. (save my (insert adj. here) OCs).**

**Iggy's POV **_(at the same time as previous chapter)_

So, Now Mel, and I are together, It's the best thing that has ever happened to me, including getting my sight back. If given the choice of going out with Mel and stayong blind forever, or getting my sight back, and never meeting/ telling her how I feel, I'd choose Mel every time.

(earlier this morning)

I wonder if Mel could teach me to read. Un-like the rest of us, she's had a full-time education for most of her life, and, being blind, I was never taught to read and write. (I've only recently learned brail,) "Hey Mel?" "Hm?" she said, looking up from the book she was reading. "Do you think you could teach me to read?" "Uh…sure, when do you want to start?" "As soon as you can, would be great." " Ok, I guess we could start right now, if you want." "That'd be great," "Ok, I'll write all the letters down, and we can go over the letters, and take it from there…"

For the next couple of hours, we went over the letters, and then on to words, and then putting together, and reading out sentences. "Ok, I think that's good for today. You are really picking this up fast." "Hey Mel?" "What?" "Thanks." "For what?" "Everything." "It's nothing, really." "No, but it is. It really is. You're amazing, and wonderful, and beautiful, and kind, and strong. And you, well, you make everything worthwhile. You make everything seem so much better. The world is brighter, everything is clearer, cleaner, and you've given me a fresh start, a new outlook on life. You're, well you're everything to me." Whew, I had finally voiced what I had been thinking these last couple days. "What are you trying to say, Iggy?" I took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say, is that I- I like you, I mean I really like you, as in really, really like you." She got the gist of what I was trying to say, and threw her arms around me. "I love you too."

I grinned, and hugged her back. **(A/N: Yet again, collective aww… from the audience)**

**Total's POV **_(in the car on the way to Dr. Martinez's house)_

This is great! I could spend hours staring out the window. The scenery is (obviously) always changing, but I could watch it for ever. I haven't been in a car since that time, when I escaped the institute, and took a joy- ride in that Ferrari. But they caught up with me, and after they took me back, it was painful. shudders Besides stating at the scenery, I am also passing the time by staring at my fabulously manicures paw-nails courtesy of Angel (what do you think she's been doing while everyone was un-conscious, buried under rocks, or flying at super speed to get Dr. Martinez?) No matter how much I look at them, I will never get tired of the sight. She was right, pink really is my color. At first, I thought that it was an outrageously preppy color, but I think I pull it off nicely. I mean, who doesn't love a guy bold enough to wear a little pink.

Oh, well. Life goes on. We still have several more hours before we get to Arizona, and those two won't stop looking at each other. They've been like this for the past three hours, that we've been in the car. They're like love-sick puppies. At least Fang and Max get some snogging (**a/n: I love that word) **in, these two just stare at each other the whole time. Oh, look, now they're cuddling, and she's fallen asleep in his arms. Awww…

This is going to be a looong car ride.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****As "they" say, it's all about J.P. (sorry, I've been listening to T.aT.u, and I don't own them either, cuz if I did, they'd be all over the U.S.)**

**Max's POV**

Currently, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and I are flying over Montana, trying to find that house that they were advertising on the internet. It looked really easy to find, according to the map online, but as we can't keep looking at it, now, we're kinda screwed. Angel suggested stopping in the town that's near by, and printing it off in an internet café, and I'm thinking that that would be a good idea. "Going down, guys!" I yelled, and they nodded. They all seemed a bit sad recently (since we left the others with Dr. Mom) I felt it too, we're just not the same, when the flock is split, even if it's only for a few days. Angel doesn't laugh as much, and when she does, it sounds forced (even coming from a six year old) Gazzy hasn't talked about blowing things up in ages (actually, now that I think on it, since Mel joined the flock, weird.) Nudge hasn't stopped talking, but it's mainly to herself, and is growing continually more depressing, Only Fang is hiss impassive self, but sometimes when he thinks I'm not looking, his eyes go all sad, and something in them seems to die. He misses Iggy, we all do, but sometimes, I think that Angel and I are the only ones who miss Mel, too.

Angel picked up on this last thought, _No. Fang misses her too, but in a big-brotherly way. He's kinda adopted her as a "younger sister" you know, because she is so like him. _She told me in my head. _**So, why don't Nudge and Gazzy miss her? Do they not like her, or something?**_ I asked. _No, it's not like that, it's more of Gazzy doesn't hate her, but wishes that she hadn't joined the flock in the first place. He thinks she's a distraction for Iggy, from bomb making, but doesn't hate her, for the person, she is. And Nudge, well nudge just doesn't like her. __**Why not?**_

_Well, she asked me not to tell you. __**But Angel, if it's serious, then I need to know. For the good of the flock. If there's a bitter rivalry going on, then someone needs to do something about it.**__ Ok, fine, but don't tell Nudge I told you about this. __**Sure. **__Promise? __**Promise. **__Ok, Nudge used to like Iggy, but she got over him, then when Mel came, she got mad, and sad and jealous, cuz Iggy only liked her as a sister, and not the way he likes Mel. And she doesn't feel like she is pretty or smart enough for Iggy, now. And she, well, she wants to make Mel mad enough to leave the flock. __**And I haven't picked up on this before now, because?**__ Because, you've been preoccupied with other matters. _She glanced slyly towards Fang.

"Ok, guys, lets find that Coffee shop" We flew down, landing gently behind one, and walked in. I went up to the counter "Good morning. Can I get you anything to drink?" said a pleasant voice. I looked up to see a girl, a little older than I was, she was pretty, but not uncommonly so, among these humans. "Um, could I have five tall coffees. Uh, make three of those decaf, please." I said looking over at the kids. "no problem, that'll be $7.50," "Thanks," I said, handing over the cash.

When I took the coffees over to the table, we were sitting at, I noticed that people were staring at us. We printed out the map, and drank the coffee, and decided to split. "Hey max?" said Fang, nervously, once we were outside. I looked over at him. He was holding a newspaper with our pictures on the front cover. The headline read: **Gvt. States: Bird Kids are Real **"Crap." Mel's picture wasn't on there, but four others were. We took the paper, and ran behind a building, checking that the coast was clear, before high tailing it out of there. Once we were a safe distance away, we landed, and I turned to Fang "I don't know if this is the best or worst thing to happen now. What do you think we should do about this?" "I don't know. If we go out looking for them, then we'll be recognized, but if we do nothing, and hide, then we'll likely never meet them." "We had better show this to Iggy, and Mel. One of them might have a good idea." "Fine with me, You're the leader after all."

Once we found the house, and arranged to buy it from the previous owners the next day (Angel Used a bit of mind control to convince them that we were 18, and to completely forget all about us, once they left.), we paid for it, using the Max Ride card (which turned out to have several billion dollars on it gasp), and moved in. Iggy, Mel, Ella, and Dr. Mom were going to arrive in a couple of days.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ****It's all J.P. But don't steal Mel, her powers, or her personality.**

**Ella's POV**

"You're ruining my life!!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, and slammed the door to my room. After quickly turning the lock, I crossed the room, and threw myself on the bed. Sobbing, I thought _this is so unfair I've only met her twice in my entire life, and now I have to move to flippin' Montana to live with her. I have to leave all of my friends (even though I only have two), my school, and my boyfriend (who broke up with me last week after only one date, anyway). But still, I've lived here my entire life, and I have to throw it all away to go and live with my sister, and her "family" and Grrr… I hate this, why does my mom have to drag me into this! Why can't we just not go, and let them live by themselves? Or better yet, they can come here! They know the way. They've been here before. Just last month. I suppose she did save my life, but that's no reason to go and live with her! Honestly, I bet she doesn't even want me to come anyway._

"Oh, I bet she does. Max seemed really happy about the idea of seeing you again." I looked up "Who said that?" "I did" a girl stepped out of the shadows. She looked to be about my age, and was a little taller than me. She had long dark brown hair, and several cuts on her face and arms, as though she had been in an accident (and not as though she was an emo cutter person), the ones on her arms were bandaged, Actually, I had to admit, even with those she was beautiful, at least ten times prettier than me, in a dark-ish way, though. "How? How did you get in? I thought I locked the door." Nope, it was open, I just walked in." "And how did you know what I was thinking?" "Well, you were kinda muttering it, out loud." "Oh." Well, I did have a tendency to do that when I wasn't paying attention. "So, are you one of those bird kids?" I asked, she looked like one of them, tall-ish, and skinny, but strong looking. She turned and stuck her head out the door. "She can be trusted, right?" there was an edge in her voice, one I'd rather ignore.

"Yep." Came the answer. Hey, I recognize that voice, even though I've only heard it on one occasion, before "Hey Iggy!" I said as he walked through the door. Then, I noticed something odd. "Wait your eyes! They're darker!!!" "Yep! I can see!!! Isn't that cool?" "Yah!!! How did you get it back?" "Um," he looked slightly guilty about it, and I noticed all the cuts and scratches on him as well. "We fell off a cliff, and pyro here, got his head smashed in by falling rocks." That was the girl. "Ouch." I said wincing that would explain the cuts and scratches on both of them. Then I noticed that they were standing really close together, like really really close. They were going out! How sweet! Iggy finally got the girl of his dreams!!! I smiled.

"So I guess you're going to be my new family?" I asked the girl. "Yep, I'm Mel, by the way. She said extending her hand, a smile on her face (one that, I guessed at the look Iggy gave her, was rare) "Ella," I said, shaking her hand, and smiling back. "Well, to answer your question, them yep, I'm a bird kid." She said, and opened her wings a little, which I noticed, weren't black as I had thought they would be, but they were a rich coffee brown, that suited her perfectly. She smiled at my reaction. "They're beautiful." "Thanks." Then she looked down sadly, at one of them. Then I noticed that all the feathers were missing off of a fairly large section, about half way down her right wing. "Accident." She muttered, and I remembered what she had said about falling off the cliff.

"Hey, look at it this way; I'll never be able to fly." I said trying to cheer her up. "Thanks for trying to help, but it's hard." "I know." I said patting her on the shoulder. "Well, I'll just leave you to some girl bonding time." Iggy said pecking her on the cheek. And practically running out of the room, as though afraid to see how she reacted.

He needn't have worried, though, because as soon as he was out the door she put her hand up to her face, seeming shocked. We both started jumping up and down, and squealing at the same moment. I had just witnessed their first kiss. She seemed so happy, and they were perfect for each other.

**Iggy's POV**

I probably shouldn't have done that. Maybe she thinks I'm taking this two fast. I mean we've only known each other for two and a half weeks now. All I can here is silence. That could be bad. Should I go back and apologize? Oh, they're squealing I think that's a good thing. Just then I heard whispering, and Mel rushed out, and put her arms around my neck, and kissed me back on the cheek, before rushing back into Ella's room. I smiled, and walked back into the kitchen, where Dr. M. was calling some realty company. Total was sitting at her feet. He looked up when I walked into the room, and said "Finally, he does _something_." "Shut up." I replied, and pretended to kick at him. He huffed, highly offended. "Guess what?" she said "I've already got some potential buyers; they're coming to look at the house tomorrow!" "Wow, you've got potential buyers after putting the house up two hours ago?" "Yep." "Cool."

That night, we had Tacos, and rice for dinner, with her famous cookies for desert. Needless to say, Mel fell in love upon first bite. I almost felt jealous. Kidding. Really. Anyways, that night Mel and Ella shared a room, and I got the couch. I didn't mind. When Mel came to give me a goodnight kiss, I was ecstatic. Ella and Mel stayed up late that night talking. I heard little pieces here and there. "So, tell me. Max and Fang, did they finally get together?" "Yep, and you'll never guess how." "How?" I smiled. Mel was enjoying this; I could tell that she and Ella, and Max would become inseparable once we got to Montana.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Maximum Ride, or any other place, setting, business, or character that you recognize (but I do own Mel, all her powers, and parts of her past, my friend Jen (Sorry Jen, I omitted the mafia idea, and put in the drunk driver instead), and M.L'E. made up the rest.)**

**Mel's POV**

We're finally here in Montana, Dr. M sold the house in a record two days. To the people who first looked at it. They apparently liked the "woodsy" feel of it. And they packed up and moved out with in a week. When we got to the door of the house that they bought, Angel comes running out, to get Total, then she runs back in, and soon everyone in the flock comes running out to hug all of us (except for Fang). Even Nudge and the Gasman seemed happy to see me. We all hugged for a while, then Ella, Max, and I went to go see our new rooms, and It turned out that we each got our own room. Pretty cool, I know. Mine was blue. The walls were a dark navy, the ceiling was cerulean, the floor was pale white wood, and there were silvery curtains.

Just my style. Simple, and neat, but not plain in any way. It wasn't huge, but it had a really nice view of the mountains. I smiled. "It's nice." Iggy said. I turned around to see him leaning against the door frame. "Aren't gentlemen supposed to knock?" I asked, laughing. He knocked on the door once, and grinned. "How's that milady?" "Just spiffing, my dear Watson." "Well, I'm chuffed that milady thinks so. Would she care to join me for a turn about the grounds?" he asked, offering me his arm "Why I would love to." I said, accepting it.

As we walked along the hallway Ella was about to ask me something, but when she saw us, she giggled, and ducked back into her room to begin un-packing, which was something I should have been doing, but oh, well, I'll do it later. There are more important things going on at the moment.

We walked out into the bright August sunshine, and along a path that lead into the woods. For once, I felt happy, truly happy. I was walking in the woods, the sun was shining, the birds singing, and I was holding hands with the most wonderful guy in the world, My boyfriend, who continually swept me off my feet, and blew me away.

**Iggy's POV**

As we walked into the woods, I looked up at the trees, and thought about how truly lucky I was. Itex was gone, The School had been destroyed, We were all alive, and best of all, I had met the most wonderful, understanding, not to mention _gorgeous _girl in the world, who just so happened to be my girlfriend. She didn't care when I was blind, she could sneak up on me in the dark, which is something no one else could do. She has a killer sense of humor. And when I saw her for the first time, I knew that she was the only one for me.

We mostly walked in silence that afternoon, and every one after that for the next few weeks, Occasionally speaking to point out something of interest. A spider web, hung with dew, a beautiful flower, a cloud shaped like someone we knew. Sometimes when we stopped and rested in the shade, We told each other a little more about ourselves. On one such occasions, she happened to mention her parents, and I remembered that they had died. Then a look of obvious pain crossed into her eyes, remembering. "You don't have to talk about them, if you don't want to." I said. "No, I have to tell someone. You really need to know." She said, trying to put on a braver face. "It's all right, if you need to, I'll always have a shoulder to cry on."

"Thanks. The story starts a bit before I was born. My parents were both scientists. The good kind, my mother did a bit of quantum physics, and my father was an agricultural engineer. Both of them were really smart, and volunteered to have a kid to test the recombinant DNA theory. They thought that they would be able to keep me, and raise me at home, maybe do a little harmless testing, once a month, or so. But when they found out what Itex was really up to, they decided that they couldn't risk that happening to me. So my mom faked her death. I don't know how, but she did, that's all my Aunt told me, so Itex believed that I was never born. However, soon after she went into hiding, I was born, but she died, afterward. The midwife and my dad put me in a car, to take me to my Aunt and Uncle's way out in the country. Unfortunately there was a horrible accident on the way back. Something about a drunk driver." She finished.

By this time, she was sobbing. I pulled her closer to me, and held her tightly. "It's ok, to cry sometimes. We all do, no one will think any the less of you. It's ok, shh…" I whispered into her hair, rubbing her back. Eventually, she calmed down a bit, and I realized that it was getting dark. "We should head home." I said, and she just nodded. She was about to get up, "Hey, I never said anything about walking." I said, picking her up bridal style. "I can walk home myself, you know." She said "Yes, but I think you need a good fly." Before she could answer, I took a running jump, and snapped my wings down, lifting us into the air. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and whooped when I dived toward the ground suddenly, pulling up at the last moment. We did this for a while before heading for home.

**Max's POV**

Just when we were getting worried about those two, Iggy landed in front of the house with Mel in his arms, looking exhilarated. There were tear streaks down her face, and his shoulder was sopping wet, so it looked like she had been crying, but, knowing Mel, it wasn't something she would want to talk about. So I let the subject drop. Still, she looked happier by far than she had all week. She must miss flying a whole lot. Her feathers are growing back more slowly than we had thought they would. She still won't be able to fly on her own for a while.sigh


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys, Sorry about the Author Note, but it's kinda important. I'm on vacation, and the wi-fi isn't working, and we've only got one land line, and four kids plus my step-dad, who loves his computer. So, even though I (obviously(kidding)) have the most stuff that needs to be done, I'm not aloud online that much, so chappies might be a bit few and far in between for the next two weeks or so, but then I get back on a regular schedule for a week before school starts. Sorry for the inconvience, I love you all, especially the reviewers. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**-****This Sayuri-Sama**

**-****roughdiamond5**

**-****Maximum Ride all the way**

**-Argetlamgirl**

**-danceswithwings119**

**-littleface95**

**KEEP REVIEWING!!! If you review, I'll add you to the list on my next Author note. Now on with the chappie!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** Kay. I don't own Max Ride, or any other places, things, or people that you recognize. But I do own this story, and Mel. If you take her, I'll be pissed. **

**Fang's POV **_(hasn't anyone noticed that he hasn't said anything in a while???)_

These past two weeks have been the happiest of my life. I've got Max, A family (a real one), the world is no longer threatened by the school, Itex, or any other company.

Just the occasional dictator, you know, the average, every day dictator, planning world domination, with his average, everyday set of nuclear bombs big enough to destroy major cities, and kill everyone in them at one time. (cough cough Jeb, Kim Jung Lee, Putin cough) I mean, no biggie right? I'm sure the rest of the world won't care if a few countries are blown up, and fire rains down, creating an apocalypse that no one could possibly survive, right? Well for those smart cookies out there, who have jumped to the conclusion, that I am NOT happy about that, then gold star, give your self a cookie. I really think that something should be done, and fast, before things get worse than they already are. But what can I do, I'm no politic. And I can't think of a peaceful solution. I mean, what type of power crazed dictator is going to step down quietly? Grr… this frustrates the hell out of me.

I mean I really really want to do something, but what? I've already (helped) save the world, from Itex, and all of those Blog readers helped too. But what now? I mean, I'm a fourteen year old kid who has seen _way_ to much in his short life, and I just want to relax, and not put myself, my family, or my girlfriend in danger anymore, but I still want to know I've done _something._

Any way, Dr.M has decided that we need to go to school, or get some kind of learning under our belts, so that we won't be entirely un-educated. Max wasn't to thrilled about going to the local high school, because the people in the town (we think) recognized us, and she says that she wants to try and find the other bird kids. So, instead, Dr.M has decided that she'll enroll us in a home school. Great.

At least I'll be able to see Max all the time, but I doubt that I'll get anything done. She's my favorite distraction…(a/n: floats off into happy la la land, a.k.a. love)

**Nudge's POV**

Mel seems to have been crying recently. I don't know if this will make it worse, or not; I hope it does. Angel thinks that it's sweet how she's been hanging around Iggy all the time. I think it's annoying. I can never get her alone, to play this prank on her, so I've decided to do it while she's sleeping, practically the only time she leaves him alone. When she wakes up, she's not gonna like what she sees. Man, I'm so evil.

_(later that night)_

Damn her stupid insomnia, She's still awake. At this rate, I'll never be able to dye her wings pink and purple. Guess I'll just go to bed, and try tomorrow night.

_(the next morning)_

When I woke up, I looked around, and found myself lying on the floor. Wonder how that happened. So, I get up, and go to check my reflection in the mirror. Ok, looking normal. Just fine. I stretched my wings out a bit_. Ah, that's better._ Then I did a double take, my wings looked anything but normal. "AHHHHHH…." I cried in anguish. Where my beautiful faun wings had once been, was a mess of pink and purple. I turned, and saw Iggy standing in the doorway. He was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his face. "your…your face, it was… priceless." He choked out between the laughter. "You, you did this? Or was it your _sweetheart_ Mel?" I spat. I was practically frothing at the mouth. "No, I did it. Mel has no idea, but Angel tiped me off that you were going to do something horrible to Mel, and she wasn't at all happy about it. She likes her, and I think that Gazzy does too. In fact, the whole flock likes her, except you. Why do you hate her so much?" He said with total sincerity. "I…I hate you." I yelled, and stormed out of my room, past him, and locked myself in the bathroom, and sat down to cry.

_(some time later)_

"Hey." Came a voice at the door. "Go away." "No, I want to talk." Ugh it was Mel. "I said go away." "No. Iggy told me about your wings." "What, come to gloat?" "No, it's not that. I… I just want to help." I un locked the door, and faced her, my eyes practically spitting fire. "What could _you_ possibly do?" I asked condescendingly. she didn't respond, so I made to close the door, but she stuck her foot out, and stopped it. I was to surprised to react, so she pushed past me and came in, closing the door behind herself. She locked it, and sat down on the tub. "Look, I know that dye was meant for me, and I know you're mad at me for taking Iggy, but you can't hate me forever just because of that. I thought we were a family. Families are supposed to be stronger than that." "I know, I don't even like him that much anymore, but I still don't have a reason to like you. You're no family of mine." I said harshly. Then I saw the hurt in her eyes. "Look, I've given you no reason to hate me. I've tried to help you. I've tried to be your friend, but everything I do, you find a reason to hate me for. I don't want to hurt you by taking Iggy, but …" she looked like she was stealing herself to say something. "well, I love him, and he loves me, so please try to stop hating me. I don't hate you, and no matter what you say, you're my family. You're the only ones I have left." I looked up at her in surprise. That was NOT what I had expected her to say. "You mean it?" I asked after a long silence. "Every word." She said, looking steadily at me. "Thanks." I said, hugging her. "Welcome." She grinned, and hugged me back. "So friends?" I asked. "Friends." She agreed, shaking my hand. "So, about that offer…"

**Mel's POV**

Hmm… the flock had agreed to my idea, and as I walked down the store isle, I had a few doubts about what colors to pick, so I got some of each type, well, this was going to be interesting.

I paid for the dyes with the money Max had given me, and quickly jogged back to the car Dr.M was in, waiting outside. We hightailed it back home, where the entire flock pounced on me, taking the colors that they each wanted. The boys disappearing into their wing of the house, and the rest of us girls went into the (_ginormous)_ master bathroom. Ella was especially excited, she couldn't wait to try a new hairstyle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing and no one you recognize sob great, now I'm depressed all over again.  
**

**Mel's POV**

Oh god. I don't want to look in the mirror, I can't believe this stupid idea was mine, I can't believe I went with it. I probably look terrible. It was my idea to have everyone change their hairstyles so people in town wouldn't recognize them, and we all dyed our wings as well, to make Nudge feel better. Nudge looks grate with her fly-away hair all straight and cut in layers, the front streaked with bronze. Max just trimmed her hair back to the way it had been in New York, and re did the thick pink highlights. She decided not to do anything to her wings because they are already two colors. Max wouldn't let us do much to Angel's hair, so we just trimmed it into a different shape and gave her some low lights to dull the shiny white-blond into a less noticeable dirty blonde. On her wings, we dyed the tips bright beautiful blue. Ella **(a/n: in this story, she is about the same age as Max, Fang and the other "elders")** cut her long brown hair a little shorter, and dyed the ends bright purple. Dr.M wasn't happy about that. She had no idea what she wanted, so she let me pick. Her hair is now straight dark brown and black-ish with tan streaks and cut in layers.

My wings are now gold-blonde on the bottom and the wing tips, and back edge. My waist long hair is no more, I had Dr.M cut it short. Really short, the back is now only two inches long, and the front is slightly longer and swept to the side. Right at the bottom, near my neck is also dyed gold-blonde to match my wings. All in all, we look really really different. I hope Iggy doesn't hate it. I wonder what the boys will look like.

He'll always look great to me. But still, hot doesn't hurt. grins and winks

**Iggy's POV** _(in the boy's bathroom)_

I'm getting a hair cut, and I can actually see how it looks for once. It's a nice feeling. My hair looks pretty cool, It's still quite long, maybe a couple inches, and the light strawberry-blond is now streaked with gold-blond. My wings are the same, but just on the tips, and along the back. It looks good, I think, but I wonder if Mel will like it. Any way. Fang wouldn't let us touch his hair saying , and I quote, "it looks good this way, and besides," he flipped it back, "the ladies like it." He is so vain. I really want to cuff him on the head sometimes. Mel actually does when she's annoyed, lucky her, he's not going to hit a lady. But he sure as hell will hit me. Oh well. He dyed the tips of his wings red, and they look pretty cool. The Gazzer bleached his whole head, spiked it, and dyed the tips bright blue, his wings are now camo-ish looking with green, brown, and black mixed in. All in all, I think we look pretty good.

When we went to wait in the living room, I wondered what Mel would look like. I love her just the way she is with her long dark hair, and strong beautiful wings, but she would look gorgeous in whatever she chose, still, I couldn't help but wonder…

As soon as they came in, I couldn't wait to see her, so I ran up, grabed her waist , picked her up, and spun her around, gently setting her back down. "You look great!" I said tucking a strand behind her ear. "You're not looking to bad yourself." She smiled. I smoothed down her feathers, and my hand came down to rest on her waist. She seemed to like it, so I left it there, and pulled her close. She beamed up at me. She's been doing that more and more often. I smiled back. "You two are so cute together." Said Ella looking at us. Max's head was resting on Fang's shoulder. They were perfect for each other, but no one was as perfect as Mel. "Hey, I've just noticed," said Max "You two sort of match with the gold-ish blond." "you know what? I guess we do." I said. She nodded, and we went over to the couch, and sat down. She copied Max and put her head on my shoulder. I couldn't wait for our walk this afternoon, but first we had to do some work in the booklets that Dr.M had bought. Well, at least we don't have to go to school. _That_ would be torture.

**Nudge's POV **_(some time later)_

"Hey, Gazzy?" I whispered. "What?" "Can you help me with something? It's about Mel and Iggy." "Oh no, I'm not getting mixed up in that again, the last time, I did anything to stop Max from looking for them, they almost died. I couldn't do that to them ever again." "No, it's not that. Mel and I are friends, and I've finally seen how perfect they are for each other, and I want them to be happy, but Iggy's not going to kiss her, he wants to, but he's afraid. Afraid that she'll reject him. And Mel's waiting for him to make the first move. She doesn't want to frighten him. Angel told me." "So what do you want me to do about it?" "I think we could use your… talents, to…encourage them." "Oh, you mean play a few mind games. Have her tell him that she wouldn't mind a little kissing, is that it?" "Exactly." "This is going to be fun." "Yep, but first we need to get them some alone time." "You are so evil." "I know." I grinned.


	14. Chapter 14, the kiss!

**This chapter is mostly based off of other authors, cuz although I'm fourteen, I sadly don't have a social / love life. Please keep reviewing, all types are welcome. Even flames, though if you do, please tell me what I've done wrong. Or if you just think I'm all wrong, and they never should have liked each other in the first place, drop me a PM.**

**Disclaimer:**** Hey guys guess what??? Even J.P. has to do a disclaimer!!! I'm going to copy it out here, I found it on the inside of STWAOES, on the top of the copyright page. "The characters, places, companies, and events portrayed in this book are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author." Cool, right? Yah, yah, I know. I don't own either, blah blah, blah.**

**Total's POV**

I was just going out for a potty break, during the commercial of my absolute _favorite_ soap. It's called Desperate Housedogs, and it's my absolute favorite on the doggie channel. Any way, as soon as I had finished my business, and was about to go back inside to watch it with Dr.M, the only one here who has any taste in television, I saw Nudge and Gazzy disappear behind the large bush on the far side of the yard. Hm, I wondered what they were up to, so I decided that Marci and the others could wait. I slowly crept closer, and closer, using my special talent for sneaking around, flying under the radar if you will (no pun intended). Da da da, Total the spy dog, with his super stealth, cunning, and speed, no one can catch him! "Total, you're muttering to yourself. If you want to join us, you can, but you have to be quiet, and hide!" Nudge whispered. Oops. "Ok, then. And just what, may I ask, _are_ you doing?" I whispered back. "We're- sh, they're coming!" she grabbed me, and pulled me behind the bush.

Soon after that, Iggy and Mel walked up the path, and out of the woods until they were back in the yard. They walked past our hiding place, without a hitch, and as soon as they passed, I almost let out a sigh of relief, they didn't suspect a thing.

**Iggy's POV**

As we walked, I couldn't help but stare at her. She was so beautiful, I could look at her forever, and never get tired of it. "What?" she asked when she noticed. "Nothing." "Oh, I'm so sure. You've been looking at me like that for the past half an hour, what cha thinking about?" I could tell her what I had been thinking about, but I was pretty sure that she'd not be to happy with me, (for all you teenage boys out there, you know what I was thinking) so I settled with a shrug. "You're just like Fang, do I have to beat answers out of you too?" she asked playfully batting my arm. I smiled and shrugged again. "You're hopeless." She grinned. We walked in comfortable silence again. When we got back to the house, and were walking along the side, I heard her say "Look, Iggy. I- well, can't wait much longer, I love you, kiss me, or what, are you to chicken?" Wait what? Was she practically daring me to kiss her, not that I minded, or anything, I've wanted to, well not since the day that I met her, but at least since the dance, I just thought that Mel, you know, might not be so forward about it. I looked up at her. Her eyes were wide, and she opened her mouth to say something else, but I cut her off. "Look, I- well, I … Well, being the gentleman I am, I realize that sacrifices must be made for the lady he loves." I grinned, and stepped forward, grasping her wrists. Her eyes widened a bit more, ad I gently pinned her shoulders against the wall. "We've waited far to long for this." I whispered. "I know." That was all I needed, I leaned down, tilted her chin up, and kissed her.

My hands left her face, and soon made their way along her back, down, settling on her waist. Then her arms came up around my neck, and she kissed back- hard.

I quickly realized that what had started out soft, was quickly becoming much more. I ran my toung along her bottom lip, and when her lips parted, I slipped it softly inside, eager to explore every inch of her gorgeous mouth. She tasted sweet, I realized, sweet, but not to sweet. Bittersweet, like dark chocolate and raspberries. It fitted her exactly.

**Mel's POV**

Oh. My. God. Iggy and I were freaking KISSING!!!! I would squeal, but then I'd have to stop and breath. Ok Mel, you can do this, just relax. It's fine. I'll just kiss him back. Then he ran his toung along my lower lip. I shivered before letting him in. He tasted so good! Soft, and sweet –but just a little bit wicked. Cinnamon, just like him.

Eventually, we broke apart, both of us gasping for air. After about five seconds, when we were both breathing heavily still, but able to talk, "Don't ever leave me." I whispered. "I couldn't" he replied.

**Total's POV**

Once they had started kissing, as tempting as it was to stay and watch, Nudge, Gazzy, and I melted into the shadows. When we got back in the house, I realized that my show was over, I had missed it, darn it. Oh well, at least Dr.M taped the rest of it for me. I can't wait to see if Bree divorced the Scottie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: ****Hello??? How many times do I have to say it??? NOT J.P., peoples. (or Oprah)**

**Ok, people have been asking for more FAX, and I aim to please, so this is not the constructive chapter I had hoped for, but it has loads of FAX. I hope you like. Sorry if it's a bit PG-13, but I don't think it's to bad. **

**Mel's POV**

Oh my god, that felt _so_ good. It makes my toes curl just thinking about it. Iggy really _does_ know how to kiss. Not that I'd be able to compare his kissed to anyone else's, being the complete never-been-kissed before him. But still… -sighs and drools-

I haven't told Ella or Max, yet. I haven't seen them since dinner, and I'm not going to talk about that in front of Angel, Mom, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total. I suppose Fang would understand, but he's not really much up for the wordy sharing of feelings. –snorts at mental picture of Fang on _Oprah-_

**Max's POV**

Just as I was coming out of the bathroom, after an incredibly long, hot shower, I ran straight into my incredibly tall, hot boyfriend.

Coincidence? I think not. He was planning something, I knew it. I could tell by the gleam in his eye, and that half smile he was trying to hide. "Up to something?" I asked conversationally before he could say anything. Instead of answering, he grinned. "No, really, what are you planning? World domination?" I asked as we walked side by side down the hallway. He grabbed my waist and turned me around, pressing me up against my bedroom doorframe. "What do you think?" he asked, his face inches from mine, before trailing kisses along my cheek bone, and down my neck. "Now, I think you're getting just a little bit to bold there, Mr. Fang." I giggled as his kisses became more passionate.

"Oh, do you now?" he asked, pausing for breath. "Yes, I do." I said, faking sternness. "And as much as you love to make out with hot girls in hallways, could we please go into the room before Angel comes along, and starts playing paparazzi with that camera Iggy just got her." I said. That stopped him "Iggy got her a camera?" "Yep." "Oh, well that's ok, then." He went back to kissing me, this time on the lips. I opened the door, and we stepped inside, not bothering to turn on the lights. Somehow, we ended up on my bed, with me straddling him.

When we came up for air, "We have to stop, Fang. We don't want to end up doing something we'll regret." I managed to say in a somewhat stern voice. He just shrugged, and I knew that as much as he didn't want to, he agreed. We stayed up late that night, talking. The next morning, when I woke up, I saw, first thing Fang's muscular chest, his strong arms wrapped around me. He was totally ripped. What was that, a six pack? Yep. It was nice, just laying there. Not worrying about Erasers, Itex, or saving the world. I felt safe, calm, and completely relaxed. And god, did he smell good. I just lay there for a while, before Angel sent a thought into my head.

_Maaax, we're HUNGRY!!!! __**Angel, sweetie you're sounding more and more like nudge every day.**__ Sorry, but can you get up? Were hungry, and its past 10:30. __**Couldn't you get Iggy? **__Well, we would, but we can't find him. And Nudge told me not to go looking. __**Ok, she's probably right. I'm coming. **_

I slowly disentangled myself from the arms of my sleeping boyfriend, so as not to wake him, and got pulled back down for all my trouble. "You're not really asleep, are you?" I asked. "Nope." He grinned. I just laughed, and started to get up again. He held on to my arm, and attempted to pull me back once again. "Not going to happen, bird boy. Apparently Angel and Nudge are hungry." "So tell Iggy to get them food. You can't cook anyway." "Well, they can't find Iggy, so I imagine he's off with his girlfriend. And I have to do _something_."

"What about Dr.M?" "She's off at the clinic. It's Monday, remember?" **(a/n: I forgot to mention that Dr.M got her veterinary practice up and running in the new town. She now treats mainly farm animals because of the rural setting.) **"Oh, right I knew that. But do you have to go?" he whined (_he actually whined gasp Fang __whined_) "It's Angel and Nudge, and they need food. So, Yes, I have to go." "Aww…" "Stop being such a baby and go to your own room, before the others see. They might get ideas."

"What ideas could they possibly get? They're kids…" He grumbled off into silence. "Now. I have to change." "Fine. But I still don't appreciate being kicked out unceremoniously this early in the morning." He (again) grumbled dragging his half naked (what? Haven't you ever seen your boyfriend without his shirt? –don't give me that look, we didn't do anything) butt out of my bed (and what a fine butt it was) "Oh, you want ceremony?" I asked mockingly. "Here ye, here ye Fang is now having his sorry ass kicked out." I announced loudly, however, as I opened the door, I saw Nudge and Angel standing there with their mouths agape. Fang slumped out muttering something along the lines of "not what I meant."

_**Well crap. **_"Uh Max? What was Fang doing in your room? I thought you weren't up yet?" asked Nudge. "Oh, I know" said Angel "He slept there with you, didn't he Max?" _**And I repeat, Crap. **_Nudge's eyes got wide. "You _slept_ with him? But you're like, fourteen!" "Yes Nudge, I know exactly how old I am. We didn't do anything. And he's Fang, I can trust him." "Yes, that's what I'm afraid of.' She said. "Wait what? Of coarse he's Fang, and what would he with her?" Angel asked "Don't worry about it, honey, you'll understand it when you're older, and you'll be totally grossed out. Believe me; you do not want to know."

"Oh, ok then. What about that food?" She asked. "Um, you know I can't cook, so how about cereal?" "Ok, I want fruit loops with marshmallows; you know the ones with the toucan on the front. I like toucans, they're pretty, I think his name is Sam. Hey Max, wasn't Sam your boyfriend's name while we were staying with Anne? Yah, I think it was. Anne was nice, she had lots of animals, I think there were sheep. Sheep are sooo soft, don't ya think? They make the warmest sweaters, they're soft, and fluffy, and cozy, and…" _**Great, just what she needs, **__**more**__** sugar…**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own, so piss off, oh, wait, you wanted to read my story? Oh, ok then. I'll be more polite. I'm sorry, I don't own, it's all the fabulous J.P, who however will not get off my back until I do this. If you are J.P. or you just don't want to read my story, and then give unnecessary flames (this means You, ignorance is bliss95 (my brother)) will you **_**please**_** piss off. Yes, thank you, on with the story. Sorry to those of you who read this rant, and it did not apply to you.**

**Mel's POV**

As soon as I got up this morning, around seven, I decided that it would be a lovely day to go for an early morning walk. I grabbed a hat from my closet, and slipped downstairs silently, kipping (sorry just a little British slang) into the kitchen for a power bar. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see Iggy, and turned in his arms. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, I placed the hat (which just so you know was really his which I had _borrowed_ (stolen)) on his head at a funny angle. He smiled, and put one of my own (that was laying on the counter) on mine. I grinned, and adjusted his. He smiled back, lighting up the room, and we walked out, his hand in mine, completely forgetting the power bars. We walked down the trail in a comfortable silence.

**Iggy's POV**

When we got back from our walk (which was very nice, by the way, thanks for asking), the kitchen was in an uproar. Apparently Max had decided to try and make cereal. With milk. And marshmallows. I mean, for someone as culinaryly inept as her, that's big stuff. I mean no problem for most people, and I don't like to brag, but I'm an expert at that kind of stuff. She however, is another story. Entirely. She _burnt_ it. Max burnt the cereal. I have no idea how she managed that, but she did, and no, I don't want to know.

"Ok guys, how about I make pancakes?" I asked. That was met with a general accord of yes. So while Mel helped the others put the kitchen to rights, I started making pancakes.

Soon we were each (with the exception of Fang) sitting down to a plate of steaming pancakes. "So where is Fang anyway?" Mel asked "Well," said Angel, "He and Max had a sleep over last night, and me and Nudge woke them up at around 10:30, and he was grumpy, so I think he went to his own room and went back to bed." I had just taken a sip of Orange juice, and choked on it. "Wait, you _slept _with him?" I asked Max, still coughing and spluttering. "Well it's not like we did anything." She muttered, blushing. "You should try it sometime." Said a voice from the doorway. We all turned to see Fang standing there. He walked in and sat down, grabbing several pancakes off of the plate in the center of the table, and sliding them onto his own before sitting down next to Max. "Seriously Iggy, there really is nothing better than waking up with your girlfriend in your arms. Even if she does decide to wake up then, and tell you to get your sorry a- I mean butt out of her room before the kids see." "Obviously that didn't work out too well, now did it?" Mel asked innocently, I snorted, my mood lightening. Fang just shrugged, and Max smiled.

"So, what are we going to do? I mean, Mel can fly on her own in a couple of days, so are we going to go look for the other flock? Or are we going to wait for them here?" I asked. "Well," said Max "I don't know. Where is that newspaper?" Ella, who had just gotten up to get the jam from the fridge grabbed it on the way back, and set it down in the middle of the table. The pictures of us had been taken when we were still in the school. Still being experimented on, and confined in dog crates, so the me staring out of the paper was several years younger, and looked quite different. The rest of the flock (except Mel and Ella) were there too, along with three other guys and two girls. Nudge began to read the article below out loud.

"_After the corporation Itex, which had formerly been running a monopoly on several markets, was shut down last Thursday by the federal government, several files were discovered in an old filing cabinet. These files described several recombinant DNA life forms that had been successful. There were several laws passed in Geneva in the late eighties and early nineties banning experimentations in these types of genetics. A Dr. Roland ter Bortch" "_Look kids, it's our good friend Bortchy!!! I knew he would come up eventually." Said Max.

"_was arrested and charged of violating these laws in the early nineties, and all his test subjects had disappeared, presumed dead, and he was put into a criminally insane ward in a Dutch hospital/ asylum. However these files claim that a few of the recombinant DNA experiments survived these were the avian/ human hybrids, and they not only survived, but they escaped the cruel and inhumane treatment at the school. Which was an institution based in California's mountains. They are essentially bird kids. The oldest of them will be turning fifteen in the coming year. As many of you know, A group of six of these eleven total hybrids was spotted in Orlando Florida, and again two months later in the Astrodome in Dallas Texas. They have since disappeared. One of these hybrids, Fang, has taken the internet by storm, posting on his blog. _

_The other Four have not been seen in several years, and are presumed dead, however they may just be better at hiding." _"Uh max? are you ok?" asked Angel. Max looked mutinous. "Maybe you should keep reading." I told Nudge. "Like now, before she blows up." Nudge nodded, and hurried to find her place again._ "There have been rumors of an twelvth, these rumors have been confirmed that an twelvth hybrid of this type had been created, but, a failed experiment, it died long before it would have been born."_

"That's me." She said acidly. "I'm a failed experiment. Not even a girl. So, according to them, I'm an it? Great." Mel's face lost all expression, and I knew that she was trying to hide her anger. "Come on, it's ok. Just chill and relax. We know your alive, and definitely NOT a failed experiment. You're a person too. It's ok." I tried to comfort her, but she was still mad. What's a guy to do? "It's ok, I'll be fine. Keep reading please Nudge, we have to know." She said, her voice barely wavering.

"_Little else is known about the flock otherwise, unless the novels written by James Patterson are actually valid information. If you have any information regarding the flock, their past, or their parents, please call this hotline (1-800-247-3787). All information gleaned from this search will be published in the next edition. -featherhead"_

"Ok, I have a few questions," said Nudge as soon as she had finished reading. "One who is this featherhead, two, how does he know so much, and three, where is the other flock?" "Wouldn't we all like to know." Said Fang, voicing my thoughts exactly. "So who is this other flock anyway?" asked Ella. I shrugged and she grabbed the paper from Nudge. She was looking at the picture of the older guy we didn't know. "He reminds me of someone. He really does, but I can't remember… But I knew him, I'm sure of it." said Ella. "Well that picture is pretty old. He could look like anyone now." Mel said "But still… uh this is going to bug me all day… he really does look like someone I know… I'm positive." (again ella)

**Author Note: Sorry, this isn't my best chapter, I don't like it much, but I think it's necessary for the rest of the story.**

**P.S. for those of you who want to know, the hotline spells out (1-800-bir-drus) or (1-800-bird-r-us). ;-)**

'


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**** Ok, we worship the ground he walks on, we praise his writing desk, like a holy object, and all dream of breathing his air so that some of his glory shall rub off on us, but this??? This is getting ridiculous. No, I don't own, it's all the fabulous J.P. sobs**

**Max's POV **

Well, after She dropped that little bombshell, our day progressed, as usual, doing work-books for several hours, with the occasional phone call from Dr.M, confirming that Yes, we were actually doing our work, and not just mooching off. That was followed by some rousing exercise in the fresh mountain air (Iggy carried Mel bridal style, and as much as she protested, saying that it wasn't necessary, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, and I took turns carrying Ella (who was really light for a human, but still quite heavy for us)). When we first took off, Ella shrieked like a little girl, as the ground fell away from beneath us, and it took a little while for her to relax.

Once we were flying steadily at about 120 miles per hour, she began to enjoy the flight, but when Fang got tired, and I had to take over, she was really scared. We normally pass things to one another by flying directly above or below the other person, and handing stuff up or down, but in this case, because she was so large, Fang flew directly above me, hovering for a moment, and dropped her. I quickly caught her, dropping a couple of feet in the process. Ella was still thrashing about, and screaming, when she realized that she wasn't falling anymore, and that she wouldn't go splat on the ground any second. "Oh, um that was embarrassing." She said, after she had stopped screaming. "Yep. And you're never gona here the end of it." "Ok, but color me way freaked, this whole flying thing isn't really my bag." "You'll get used to it." I told her. "Wait, we're doing this _again_?!?!?!?" "Yep." "Noooooo….."

We kept this up, for about an hour, drop-passing Ella, when ever we got _really_ tired. I took her again for the landing, and had to run this time to avoid doing a complete face plant. Once we were safely back on the ground, she calmed down considerably. "That was way cool, but um, next time you go, can I just watch from the ground, or something?" She asked. "Not a chance." I replied.

Later that night, after a (delicious) dinner prepared by Iggy, Mel, and Dr. Mom (the only ones who can cook worth crap (but tastes considerably better)), we sat down around the dining room table, and tried to decide what to do about the other flock (again). Ella tried to back out, saying that this was a flock matter. "Nice try, sis, but you don't get out of it that easily. You're as much part of the flock, as I am. You know that quote, I think it was Shakespeare, 'All those who fight with me today are my brothers'? Well, you flew with the us today, so now you're part of this flock too." I said, looking around for back up. Fang nodded solemnly, and the younger ones shouted their approval. Mel and Iggy both grinned and nodded, too. "Are- are you sure?" Ella asked. "Yep." I said. Then held out my left fist. Ella put her's on top of it, then Mel, Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel put theirs on, and we tapped, and the little kids cheered. Ella was grinning, along with Iggy and myself, Mel smiled the most I have ever seen her smile, and even Fang cracked a small grin.

But when we took a vote, on weather or not to go out, and look for the other flock, our flock had a little trouble agreeing. Iggy, Mel, Ella, and I all voted to stay and try to find them through the newspaper lead, going no farther than necessary. But Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Fang all voted to go out looking for them. And Angel insisted we give Total a vote. I can't believe a decision that's going to have such a huge influence on all of our lives, is riding on the dog. Surprisingly Total voted to stay, apparently he liked the yard too much to give it up, I believe his words were "No more of that pebbles and dirt crap."

So, we're staying. Angel and Nudge whined for a bit, but Fang just shrugged. I don't think he was really angry, all he said was that it was a democracy, and he's not going to argue with democracy. Still, he was a bit quieter than usual for the rest of the evening, More like the old Fang.

**Fang's POV **_(later after every one is in bed)_

Why does she want to stay so badly? I mean we should be out there looking for them, not sitting around making phone calls. I mean, I understand Ella (she's not to confident about being in the air) and Mel's reasoning (she still hasn't flown yet, or gotten her strength back up), Iggy probably doesn't want Mel to over stretch herself, but why Max?

Normally I can read her like a book, but since we split up over _him,_ it's almost impossible to tell what she's thinking. Ugh. This is annoying, maybe I should ask Angel, she'll know.

_**Hey Angel? **__Yes? __**What's Max thinking? **__Um let me see… She's thinking about… well, you might not want to know. __**Tell me anyway, please.**_ And yes, I said please. If you're not polite to Angel, she won't tell you anything. _Well, since you said please, she's thinking about how impossible you are to read any more, almost like the old Fang, but then, she at least knew sort of what you were thinking, maybe about half the time. She's missing you, and she's also wondering what kind of muffins we should have for breakfast tomorrow. I planted the words chocolate chip muffins in her mind, I hope you don't mind that either.__** Why on earth was she thinking about **__**muffins**__**, of all things?**_

_Well, like I said, we need to eat breakfast tomorrow, and she burnt all the cereal today, then we actually ate the last box of pancake mix, so all we have now is muffin mix. __**So that's where the muffins came from?**__ Yep.__** So I should probably go see her now? **__ Yep.__** Ok, thanks.**_

_No problem, but one more thing, why is Iggy dreaming about Mel with her shirt off? __**Um…I'm not sure that's something you really would want to know. **__Why? She's dreaming the same thing about him. __**Um, Angel, there are some things you really shouldn't spy on. Those things are private. **__What like your dreams about Max?_ She asked innocently._**Yes, like those things.**__ Harrumph. Fine but it's not like I can help it. I just like to check that everyone is still sane sometimes. The only times I can do that for you, Iggy, or Mel, is when you're sleeping. It's not my fault, what I see. You people block me all the time otherwise. __**Ok, bye Angel. **__Bye. _

I went to go see Max.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own, blah blah blah…**

**Ok, a bit of an author's note here, but it's important. First of all, I'm skipping a couple of months into the future here, so the next chappie takes place in the middle of December. I'm also going to change all the flock's birthdays, so don't get mad at me for that (yes, I know that the first book clearly states that Max was born in February, Fang was born in June, and Iggy was born in August), Also, in this fic, all the other flock members had real parents, but, and I know this is weird, but Dr. M just donated an egg for Max, otherwise she and Ella would have been twins, so now their birthdays are different, just accept it and move on, people. **

**Birthdays (or the days that people chose to celebrate them)**

**Max: Dec. 3****rd**

**Mel: Dec. 14****th**

**Fang: Dec. 16****th**

**Iggy Dec. 22****nd**

**Ella: Jan. 4****th**

**Here's a summary of what has happened, since late August/ early September, of the last chapter: Max and Fang made up, and out. Mel and Iggy are still going out steadily, same with Max and Fang. Ella isn't very jealous, she's met a really hot guy at the local Starbucks, and is currently flirting with him, so that's why she's not in the house at the moment. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy are out swimming, and Dr. M is at work so it's just the four of them at home. Because It's all of their fifteenth b-days in one month, they've decided to have only one party(a big one) on the 15****th****. Don't hate me for the next chapter, things have been going so well, there needs to be a major upheveal.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Mel's POV**

As I stuck my head into the hallway, I saw Iggy look around suspiciously, before going into the bathroom, and locking the door. Hmm… I wonder what that's about. It's not that I don't trust him, but he's been acting suspiciously for a while now. My birthday is coming up, and I'm always interested to know what people get me. It's a bit of an obsession, I'm a notorious gift-shaker. I crept slowly towards the door, pressed my ear against it, and closed my eyes.

The room seemed quiet enough, just the occasional scratching and rustling of two people moving around in a room. Wait, two people? Just then their was a sucking noise, not unlike that of a plunger being pulled out of a toilet. Then some slurping, and a thunk as someone fell to the floor. "Iggy," Max gasped, breathing heavily, "I don't think we should be doing this…" "What do you mean?" he asked, also breathing heavily. "Well, I mean this… here, now." She said. "Why not?" "Well, what if… what if Mel or Fang found out?" "That wouldn't be good." "No, it wouldn't." he agreed.

That was all I needed to hear. I turned away, and ran down the hall. Numb with shock. They… he…. He couldn't … he wouldn't , would he?

**Fang's POV**

I was busy blogging when Mel came over, and flopped onto the couch. "I can't believe it…they- they're Fang, Max and Iggy are cheating… with each other." She whispered with her heads in her hands. _What the…Max wouldn't cheat. She wouldn't. Would she? _"Are- Are you sure?" I stammered _Wait, I don't stammer, I'm Fang. Control your emotions. Calm down. _She looked at me, and something in her eyes died. It was like the fire there had been put out. "Yes, I'm sure." She said in a hollow sort of voice. "I could hear them, kissing in the bathroom. Then Max said 'Iggy, I don't think we should be doing this.', and he asked her why not, and she said that it wouldn't be good if Mel or Fang found out, and he…he agreed."

I looked up at her, and she looked at me, and we knew that it was the truth. The tears that were welling up in her eyes proved that to me. She angrily tried to blink them away, but one spilled over, running slowly down her face. I took her face in my hands, wiping it away with my thumb. You can all guess what happened next…

**Iggy's POV**

I had the parcel wrapped and ready for the party in two days, and I was sure that Mel would love it. It's just kind of a feeling, you know? You've got the perfect gift, and you just know she'll love it. I walked out of the bathroom, slushy in hand (I'm addicted to those things), and into the living room, Max came in behind me. I stopped dead, dropping the slush. Fang and Mel were on the couch. Nothing unusual about that, they were pretty good friends, **except for the fact that he was practically **_**on top of her**_kissing like there was no tomorrow (which there wouldn't be, after I was done with him). And here's the funny thing. _She was kissing him back._ "What the Hell, man?" I yelled at him, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, and dragging him off of her. "Get off my girlfriend!!!" I yelled. Mel got up, at first looking rather dazed, but then she looked angry. She came to stand next to Fang. "Don't touch him." She told me, icicles dripping off her words. I stared at her. "You heard me, I said let him go." She sounded even colder this time.

**Mel's POV**

He stared at me, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Well, this is what you get. "You heard me, I said let him go." I looked at him. He seemed confused, upset, and angry. "Well fuck this." He said. He dropped Fang, turned on his heal, and walked out. Just as he got to the door, he stopped. "Have a present, _traitor._" He said, and without looking back, he chucked a smartly wrapped package at me. It landed on the floor, and slid to a stop at my feet. When I looked up, he was gone. Max looked at me, then at Fang, and dropped the parcel she was holding on the floor, spat on it, and walked out, too.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own, nor shall I ever pretend to own (well, maybe a little), For I am not, for the final time, J.P. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**3****rd**** Person POV**_ (during the last chapter)_

Iggy looked around suspiciously. He and Max had been hiding these for a long time, and he didn't want all their work to be ruined by an eavesdropping/ present shaking Mel. He quickly tucked the book further under his shirt, and slunk into the bathroom, where upon locking the door, he saw Max trying to un-clog the toilet. Apparently Nudge had dropped her hair brush down it, and accidentally flushed. He watched Max try un successfully for several seconds, while he slurped noisily on his slushy. Just then, with an enormous sucking noise, the hair brush came out. In his surprise, Iggy took an extra large slurp, and slumped to the ground, clutching his head. Brain freeze. Once he had recovered sufficiently, Max, looking around whispered that she didn't think that doing this, she gestured to the mess of paper clippings, here (in a bathroom), now (no one was distracting Mel and Fang at the time), was a good idea. Eventually Iggy agreed, and they hurriedly finished their gifts, wrapped them, and stepped out of the bathroom. If only they knew…

**Mel's POV **_(where last chapter left off)_

How dare he, He waltzes in here like nothing has happened, and like I hadn't practically caught him red handed cheating on me with Max. Then he chucks something at me. I have no intention of even opening it. Tonight it's going straight into the fire. And he can watch it burn. I don't care. Really, I don't. I- what the- ? My name actually is on here. That's weird. I thought it was just something that he threw at me because he's mad. I looked over at Fang, who was doing the same thing. Looking at the thing Max had dropped. He carefully slit the tape, and pulled apart the wrappings. It was a book. What looked like a scrap book. He opened to the first page, and on there, was a framed picture of Max and Fang holding hands, he slowly flipped the pages, and on the last one, there was a picture of the two of them, I remembered Iggy taking that months ago, right after e got to this house. Beneath the picture were the words, 'Together Forever' in fancy curling script. A tear ran down his face, landing on the page. The ink ran a little. It must have still been wet.

I ran outside, taking the parcel with my name on it with me, and un-furled my wings, leaping into the air. My wings had fully recovered, and I was back in top form. I flew along the tree-line (as high as I could go without being spotted by the skiers ( yes, it's December, there are going to be skiers)), and landed in a large Douglas fir, several miles from the house. I sat back against the trunk, camouflaged by the branches, and tried not to cry. He had been happy with me, hadn't he? Was I not good enough for him any more? Why was he so upset about Fang kissing me, then? Did I even like Fang that way?

No. I decided. We were both desperate. Both sad, and hurt. I had used him, and he had used me, to forget our pain. Both wishing it was someone else that we were kissing. I hugged the book to my chest, and squeezed my eyes shut in a vain attempt to stop from crying. Then I realized how stupid I had been. I should have asked him about it, kissing (or rather being kissed by) Fang was the worst thing that could have happened. Now Max and Iggy would hate me, and I was going to be avoiding Fang, so the only people who would care were the little kids, and Ella, but they would probably side with Max and Iggy. That means I'm alone. Again.

I stayed out for most of the afternoon, only going back around six to shut myself in my room for the rest of the evening. Later Ella came and knocked on the door to tell me that dinner was ready. I told her I wasn't feeling good, and she left. I went to bed early that night, and cried myself to sleep.

**Dec. 12**

The next day, the tears were gone, and for that I was grateful. However, in their place, was a void. I felt empty, numb, and drained. There was a hollow feeling where my heart had once been. Two days till my birthday, and three till the party. I didn't go out all day.

Ella came twice to ask me what was wrong.

**Dec. 13**

Still miserable. Heartsick, and sad. I want to cry again. But I still feel hollow. I spent the day listening to the ipod. I set it to shuffle, and the music only made me sadder. The song Miracle was the worst. The lyrics keep ringing in my head. They fit exactly. Ella knocked on my door again, and tried to convince me to come out and eat. I haven't for two days, but I'm not hungry. Just tired. Tomorrow's my birthday, and I'm sure it will be the worst I've ever had…


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**** Do not own, nor shall I ever, as much as I would love to.**

**Dec. 14 **_(Ella's POV)_

"Mel. You have to get out of there. NOW! You can't spend your birthday locked away in your room." I yelled through the door. "Yes I can." came the weak reply. "You haven't eaten in three days. If you don't open this door right now, I'll break it down, and drag your sorry butt downstairs myself, if I have to!" That got her attention. She knew I would too. The door un-locked, and opened a crack. I pulled it open, and dragged her out.

She was a mess. Her eyes were red, and puffy from crying, her now sholder length hair, tangled, and matted. And she looked skinny. Way too skinny. Like an anorexic, her cloths hung off her limply, her face pale and gaunt. "You look awful, like you haven't eaten in weeks." I told her. She merely nodded. I had at least expected a sarcastic 'thanks'. Things must have been worse than I thought. I pushed her into the bathroom, and told her that I wouldn't let her out till she was clean. After I heard the shower turn on, I went into her room, and grabbed some clean cloths for her to change into. I heard the water shut off, and I handed the cloths in. When she came out, she looked a little better, at least her eyes weren't all red, and her hair was brushed and clean, but she still looked like a skeleton.

When I took her down to breakfast, she spent the entire meal staring at her plate. She didn't look up once. I noticed Iggy desperately trying to catch her eye, Fang was trying to do the same thing, and Max pretended not to notice, although I saw her shoot some nasty glares at Fang, Mel, and Iggy. As soon as she had scarfed down five or so helpings of pancakes, Danishes, and muffins, Mel cleared her plate, and ran out of the house, flying off to god knows where. Even worse, she took the ipod with her. Iggy went after her, and I could tell Fang wanted to as well, but when he got up to follow, Iggy sent him a death glare that plainly said _don't-even-think-about-it, she's-in-a fragile-enough-state- without-you-interrupting._ "Fine. Could you give her this note, then?" Fang asked. Iggy nodded curtly, took the note, and ran out the door.

**Iggy's POV**

As soon as I was in the air, and was sure they couldn't see me, I opened Fang's letter (can you blame me?). I was really mad at her, but much more worried about her. She was as thin as a skeleton. It looked like she had dropped at least fifteen pounds in the last three days (that's what happens to us when we don't eat), and shouldn't be able to stand upright, much less fly. I looked down at the note in my hand. It read:

_Dear Mel,_

_I don't really know what to say, but I need you to know that I still love Max. As angry, and sad, and hurt as I feel, I still love her. I only kissed you because I- you- we- I don't know. I was sad, and as much as I love you, it's more of a sisterly love. I hope you understand. Can we just be friends again? Please?_

_-Fang_

Oh, thank god. He doesn't like her like that. Thank god. As I folded up the letter, I noticed that he said he had been sad. I wonder why. Fang saying that he was sad, meant that he was practically drowning in grief and misery. Just as I put it in my pocket, I saw Mel's form hunched among the branches of a large fir tree. I was about to call out to her, when she started to sing:

"_Boy meets girl_

_You were my dream, my world_

_But I, was blind_

_You cheated on me from behind_

_So on my own _

_I feel so all alone_

_Though I know it's true_

_I'm still in love with you_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_It can happen to me_

_Miracle_

_Day and night_

_I'm always by your side_

_Cause I know, for shure_

_My love is real, my feelings pure_

_So take a try_

_No need to ask me why_

_Cause I know, it's true_

_I'm still in love with you_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_It can happen to me_

_Miracle… Miracle…"_

God. She has such a beautiful voice, but she thinks I cheated on her??? That's why she kissed Fang? Oh no, oh no, oh no. Not good. I didn't cheat. I didn't. Why would she think that?

I landed silently in the tree behind her. I sat for a while watching her. Suddenly she cocked her head to the right. "I can hear you, and I know you're there, so you may as well come sit down." She said. I glided over, and sat on the branch next to her. I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off. "Don't speak.-Look, I don't know why you followed me, but I- I want to know, why. Why Max? Am I not good enough for you anymore?" "Mel. It's not like that-" "Then what? What is it like, Iggy. I need to understand." She asked in a voice of forced calm. "Mel, I never cheated on you. Not with Max, not with anyone. For weeks I've been sneaking off, to make your birthday present. Would I do that if I were just stringing you along? Would I? Would anyone?" "So that's your excuse? Your lame, dumb butt excuse? You've caused me this much grief because you were making my birthday present? You expect me to believe that?" She asked, a tad bit hysterically. "Well, I guess you'll just have to trust me." I said calmly. "I suppose so…" she replied cautiously. Then, without warning, tears began to role silently down her face. I pulled her into my shoulder. Wrapping my jacket around her shoulders, when I noticed that she wasn't wearing one, I held her close, never wanting to let go. These last few days had been hard on all of us. I had been worried sick about her when I found out she wasn't eating. When she had calmed down, I pulled out Fang's letter, and gave it to her, she leaned against my shoulder as she opened it. Then she smiled, and said "Thank god. I feel the same." I grinned, and smiled. "Come on, we had better get back." We lept into the air, and made our way (slowly) home. I had offered to carry her, but she declined saying that she had had enough of the 'damseling' in the last three days to last her a lifetime.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**Dr. M's POV**_ ( on Dec. 15th_

There. The last of the decorations had been put up, the candles were put on the cakes, the food (lots and lots of it) was set up (Nudge was trying to steal some ham, and Angel's finger was in the icing on Fang's dark chocolate cake). The five of them (we were having Ella's party early too) walked in, and Gazzy turned the volume on the speakers up way too loud, blasting music through the room. Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were dancing, Iggy was trying (un-successfully) to pull Mel onto the dance floor. Fang and Max were just standing there staring pointedly in opposite directions. Ella had mentioned that they were no longer a couple.

Well, I can't exactly say that I was mad at him. He didn't dump her, and from the state he's been in these last few days, he's pretty miserable. I would ask her to lay off the pointed glares, but it's not really the most prudent thing to do, when she is this angry. I still wonder what he did to make her so mad. I think Ella knows, but she won't say a thing, other than "it's not my business to be nosing around." Ah well. There are some things in life, that you just need to lay off of.

Just then, Iggy finally succeeded in getting Mel onto the dance floor, and Gazzy changed the music over to a slow-dance. She had given me quite a scare, loosing 12lbs. in three days. That's enough to do serious damage to a human, but after two days of rest and lots of food, she was looking significantly better. Not ideal, but well enough to stuff herself full of cake and ice cream. Nudge wolf whistled and giggled when Iggy put his hands on her waist. Mel looked up at him, eyebrows raised, and put her arms around his neck.

They swayed on the spot for several minutes, before Nudge whistled again. Gazzy looked at her with his eyebrows raised. Nudge just shrugged, and jerked her head at Max and Fang. Fang just looked on sadly, obviously wishing he and Max were doing the same, and Max? Well, Max looked mutinous, to put it lightly.

When the song was done, Angel yelled that it was time for cake and presents. So, we all went over to the table where all the cakes were (there were five! gasp), and Gazzy got the honor of lighting seventy five candles (he was thrilled, anything to do with fire, you know…). When all the candles were lit (I must admit, that took a while), we all sang a rather off-key rendition of 'Happy Birthday', with Gazzy doing a wonderful solo as Michal Jackson. Then they blew out all seventy five candles between the five of them, and we cut the cakes. Fang's dark chocolate cake was the best, I think, but the little kids all liked Max's made-from-scratch cookie cake, and Mel's lemon one. Iggy's Victoria sponge was good too, but it got less takers, having marzipan on top, and jam in the middle. Ella has a chocolate fixation, so of coarse, hers was practically made from the stuff, having brownie batter with chocolate chunks baked in, covered with chocolate fudge frosting, and sprinkled with chocolate curls was a hit with her and Angel, but way too sweet for me.

After we were all stuffed, it was finally time for presents. Angel and Nudge had made everybody bags. Max and Ella got beach toats, for the beach. Mel got a kaki messenger bag, and Iggy got one the perfect size for his camera. Fang opened his. "What the heck is this supposed to be?" he asked

Gazzy grabbed it, and held it up. "Behold, the almighty, and great Fang, has received a purse!" he snickered loudly. We were all trying to hide our laughter. It really _did_ look like a purse. "It's not a purse, it's a European carry-all." Angel pouted. "It's all right, Angel, I'm sure ole' Fangy here will forgive you for giving him a purse." Iggy said. "Will you do it, or shall I?" Mel asked Ella. "Can I?" Ella asked. "Be my guest." Mel replied. Ella slapped Iggy lightly on the arm. He glared back good-naturedly. Fang scowled, and Max laughed.

Gazzy gave out his gifts. They, in typical Gasman form, took the form of pranks. The only two notable ones were Fang's studded bracelet, and Mel's Skull necklace and the eyeliner/ black lipstick he gave her. "What are these for?" she asked holding up the offending items. "Well, I thought if you had the eyeliner, you could look the part better, the only thing remotely depressing about that outfit, is the long sleeves, and the color." He said eyeing her (black) shirt critically "For the last time, Gazzy, I AM NOT EMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled, lunging at him. He giggled, and hid behind Max. "Sorry Gazzy, you're on your own." She told him, he shrieked, and ran out of the room. Max grinned at Mel. "Friends?" she asked. "Friends." She said sticking out her fist. She and Max stacked and tapped, before returning to the group.

Then they each gave each other the gifts that they had bought / made themselves.

Mel opened the package that Iggy had given her, and it turned out to be a scrapbook about them **(a/n: surprise surprise, bet ya didn't see that coming), **it was sweet. He had done a really nice job of it too. I think my favorite pictures that I saw in it, were of the leave fight that they had gotten into one afternoon, back in September. She had gotten him a watch, which he could actually read (after being blind for so many years). Fang got an itunes gift card from Mel, Black nail polish from Iggy, and (grudgingly as she was still mad at him (as well as the scrapbook which she dropped on the ground)) axe from Max **(a/n: I have always wanted to say that). **

Max gave Iggy a new memory card for his camera, and Fang gave him photo editing software for the laptop. Max and Fang got Mel two CDs and a journal. And Fang got Max a necklace. Mel gave her some oil pastels, and Iggy gave her a couple of packs of canvas board. They had all chipped in to buy Ella her very own high resolution digital camera.

Now for the exciting part, my turn. I gave each of them a thick envelope. "As part of your home-school curriculums, and just because I want to, I've given you all these gifts. Go on, open them…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Duh duh duh……

**A/N: No, I wouldn't leave you hanging there, this is the last chappie in the book. Here's the rest of it:**

**Max's POV**

I stared dumbstruck at the slip of paper in my hand. "Oh My God. We're going to Paris!!!!" Ella squeaked. "Not just Paris," Dr. Mom said "look at the rest of them. You're going on a five week tour of Europe!!!"

Duh duh duh……

"London, Dublin, Amsterdam, Edinburgh, Belfast, Rome, Milan, Glasgow, Donegal, Zurich, Ulster, Frankfurt, Nice…" Fang said, reading off the tickets as he took them from the envelope "Dr. M, how did…" he looked at my mom wonder in his voice, "Thank you." He said smiling. His smile can light up any room, and I was just about to go over there, and hug him, when I realized that I couldn't do that. _Bad Max, bad. Don't think about Fang that way. You mean nothing to him. If you apologize, he'll walk all over you again._ With that, I walked over and hugged Mom, instead of Fang. "Thanks Mom! These are great!!!" "Yah, thanks Dr. M!!!!" said Iggy. Mel was still staring dumbstruck at the tickets, but managed to squeak out "Thanks!!!" in an unusually high voice.

I stayed calm, but still, Oh My God, LOOK OUT EUROPE, HERE WE COME!!!!

_**AUTHOR NOTE: Hey all, Look for the sequel, **_**What happens in Milan, stays in Milan. **

_**Just a thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, **_

_**For Reviewing Once**_

_**MaxRidefan95**_

_**Shadowed Angelz**_

_**I'll have some stupid cliché**_

_**MaximumRide24**_

_**For Reviewing Twice**_

_**Hahahehe7**_

_**SilverShadow37**_

_**Maximum Ride All The Way**_

_**Maximum Ride 4 Ever**_

_**For Reviewing Five Times**_

_**This Sayuri-Sama**_

_**For Reviewing Eleven Times**_

_**ArgetlamGirl**_

_**LittleFace95**_

_**For Reviewing Fifteen Times**_

_**DancesWithWings119**_

_**And for the Most Reviews, at Sixteen,**_

_**roughdiamond5 (sorry about the mis spelling!!!)**_

_**THANKS AGAIN!!!!!! (if I missed you, or spelled your name wrong, I'm sorry, PM me, and I'll fix it.)**_

_**Ok, bye for now,**_

_**missCeilidh**_


End file.
